nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift 2: Unleashed
Shift 2 Unleashed is the sequel to Need for Speed: Shift and is to be released on March 8, 2011 in North America and March 10, 2011 in Europe. It will be available for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. Night racing and full FIA GT licences have been confirmed as well as the integration of the Auto Log feature which first appeared in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). A small preview of the game can be seen when players first runs Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Limited Edition The Limited Edition version of Shift 2 can currently be pre-ordered. The Limited Edition gives players three exclusive cars and additional new career events such as Old vs. New and Manufacturer Showdown. Old vs. New events involves new and old cars of the same brand/model compete each other. New Features A new and more realistic physics engine than seen in the first Shift will be included. The rubber banding AI slammed by most critics is said to have been ironed out. Weather effects and a day-night circle will once again return in this title. Confirmed Cars Mostly remarkable is the return of Hondas and the diverse numbers of BMWs which range from the M1 to the new E92 M3. Many cars here in Shift 2 can also be seen in older Need for Speed titles such as the Golf V GTI even though the newer Mark VI version has been in production since 2009. This may be due to licensing and legal issues involving the game's production. * 2005 Acura NSX * 2008 Alfa Romeo Giulietta QV (Limited Edition only) * 2008 Aston Martin DBS * 2009 Audi R8 LMS * 2009 BMW 135i Coupe * 1979 BMW M1 Procar * 1990 BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution * 1992 BMW M3 E36 * 2006 BMW M3 E46 * 2008 BMW M3 E92 * 2008 BMW M6 * 2007 BMW Z4 M Coupé * 2009 BMW Z4 sDrive35is * 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS * 2006 Chevrolet Cobalt SS * 1967 Chevrolet Corvette C2 Sting Ray * 2009 Chevrolet Corvette C6.R GT1 * 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 * 2010 Chevrolet Corvette Z06R GT3 * 2006 Dodge Challenger Concept * 1971 Dodge Challenger R/T * 1969 Dodger Charger R/T * 2009 Dodge Viper SRT-10 * 1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth * 2005 Ford GT * 2010 Ford GT GT1 * 2006 Ford GT GT3 * 2010 Ford Focus RS * 2005 Ford Focus ST * 2010 Ford Mustang GT * 2010 Ford Shelby GT500 * 2006 Honda Civic Si * 2003 Honda S2000 * 2006 Infiniti G35 Coupe * 2008 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 * 2007 Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 (Limited Edition only) * 2008 Lamborghini Reventón * 2009 Maserati GranTurismo S * 2004 Maserati MC12 * 2008 Mazda MX-5 * 1991 Mazda RX-7 FC3S Turbo II * 1997 Mazda RX-7 FD3S * 2008 Mazda RX-8 * 2011 McLaren MP4-12C * 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLR 722 Edition * 2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss * 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition * 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION X * 1997 Nissan 200SX S14 * 1989 Nissan 240SX * 2006 Nissan 350Z * 2008 Nissan 370Z * 2008 Nissan GT-R * 2010 Nissan GT-R SpecV * 1999 Nissan Silvia spec.R Aero (S15) (Limited Edition only) * 1989 Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 * 2008 Scion tC * 1967 Shelby GT500 * 1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 * 1998 Toyota Supra Turbo * 2006 Volkswagen Golf GTI Confirmed Tracks *Alpental *Ambush Canyon *Bathurst *Brands Hatch *BRNO *Donington *Enna Pergusa *Hazyview *Hockenheim Ring *London Raceway *Miami *Miyatomi *Monza *Nürburgring (Norschleife) *Oschersleben *Riviera *Road America *Silverstone *Tokyo *Toyota Speedway *Zolder Rumored Cars *1996 Acura Integra Type R *2001 Acura Integra LS *2006 Acura RSX *2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Comptizione *2009 Aston Martin One 77 *2007 Aston Martin V8 Vantage *2009 Audi R8 5.2 FSI *2007 Audi RS4 *2007 Audi S3 *2006 Audi S4 *2009 Audi S5 *2009 Audi TT RS *2010 Bentley Continental Supersports *2011 BMW 135i Coupe *2003 BMW M3 E46 *2008 BMW M3 E92 *1995 Bugatti EB110 *2008 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *1987 Buick GNX *2006 Cadillac CTS-V *1967 Chevrolet Camaro *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS *2006 Chevrolet Cobalt SS *1967 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray *2003 Chevrolet Corvette *2008 Chrysler 300c SRT-8 *2004 Chrysler Four-Me-Twelve *1971 Dodge Challenger R/T *2010 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 *2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 *2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10 *2000 Dodge Viper Concept GTS-R *2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia *2010 Ferrari 458 italia *2005 Ferrari 575M Superamerica *2006 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano *2010 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti *2008 Ferrari California *2002 Ferrari Enzo *1993 Ferrari F40 *1996 Ferrari F50 GT *2005 Ferrari FXX *1996 Ford Escort Cosworth RS *2008 Ford Focus RS *2006 Ford Focus ST *2006 Ford Mustang GT *2010 Ford Mustang V6 Coupe *2000 Honda S2000 *2004 Infiniti G35 *2011 Infiniti G37 Sedan *2010 Jaguar XKR *2010 Koenigsegg Agera *2007 Koenigsegg CCGT *2006 Koenigsegg CCX *2007 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera *2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera *2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 SV *2008 Lamborghini Reventón *1991 Lancia Delta Integrale Evo *2006 Lexus IS350 *2007 Lexus LF-A Concept *2006 Lotus Elise *2009 Maserati Quattroporte Automatic GT S *2008 Mazda MX-5 *1997 Mazda RX-7 *2006 Mazda RX-8 *2006 Mazda Speed 3 *2010 Mazda Speed 3 *1994 McLaren F1 *2011 McLaren MP4-12C *1955 Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR *2009 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series *2007 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition *2010 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss *2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION IX MR-edition *1997 Nissan 200SX *1992 Nissan 240SX *2006 Nissan 350Z *2009 Nissan 370Z *2000 Nissan Silvia spec.R Aero *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R *2004 Opel Speedster Turbo *2008 Pagani Zonda Cinque *2010 Pagani Zonda R *1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda *1990 Pontiac FireFly *1965 Pontiac GTO *2006 Pontiac GTO *2006 Pontiac Solstice GXP *2008 Porsche 911 GT2 *2010 Porsche 911 GT3 RS *2009 Porsche 911 Targa 4S *2010 Porsche 911 Turbo S *2010 Porsche Boxster Spyder *2004 Porsche Carrera GT *2007 Porsche Cayman S *2005 Renault Clio V6 *2008 Renault Mégane RS *2010 Rolls Royce Ghost *2010 Rolls Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe *2008 Scion TC *2003 Seat Leon Cupra R *2007 Seat Leon Cupra *1999 Subaru Impreza TS *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *2009 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *1966 Shelby AC Cobra *1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S *1998 Toyota Supra *2001 TVR Cerbera Speed 12 *1993 TVR Cerbera *2004 TVR Sagaris *2008 Volkswagen Scirocco *2010 Volkswagen Golf GTI *2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 Category:Need for Speed Series